


And When I Breathed, My Breath Was Lightning

by Saucery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorkable, Double Drabble, Ficlet, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Dialogue, Research, Romance, Sweet, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See, the thing is, breathing's kind of overrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When I Breathed, My Breath Was Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lycanandproud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lycanandproud).



> For [lycanandproud](http://lycanandproud.tumblr.com/), who [said](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/26566201451/i-love-you-more-than-breathing-just-so-you-know-d), "I love you more than breathing, just so you know."   
>  Naturally, I had to write her an exposition on breathing. Er.

* * *

  


See, the thing is, breathing's kind of overrated. Stiles  _gets_  that. First, there's the whole breathing-through-a-kiss thing, which is easy to do since he's seen approximately one million instructional videos on YouTube about how to kiss someone deeply and not asphyxiate while doing it, so when Derek decides to get with the tongue action, Stiles is prepared. Totally. Totally -

\- breathless. But prepared.

And then there's the naked part, or parts, plural. Boy, there are a  _lot_  of parts. Man-parts. Shoulders. Hips. Hands. Pectorals that feel more like warm, chiseled marble than anything  _real_ , like Stiles is touching a Greek statue, come to life. Not that Stiles says that, because Derek already has an ego the size of Mount Olympus, and Stiles is the one who could use some compliments, here. Not that he's sure he deserves any, but then, Derek calls him -

-  _beautiful_  -

\- and hey, look, breathless again.

So, yeah. Breathing's overrated. This is a thing that Stiles is discovering, and he's more than okay with it.

  


* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from [Black Elk](http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Black_Elk).


End file.
